


Remnant Mating Season

by Bokutosamurai



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Faunus AU, Futanari, FutaxMale, Group Sex, Other, Pubic Hair, Public Sex, Rape reversal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex World, ShotaXfuta, Straight Shota, Teen Sex, Vanillia Scene, casual breeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutosamurai/pseuds/Bokutosamurai
Summary: A typical week during a certain time of year in a world of faunus and futanari





	1. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I really need to get my shit together and get organized so I can post work at more regular times.
> 
> Anyways, here's an all faunus futanari AU, a little side project to two other RWBY works I'm getting on to.  
> (Hint: one is a contiuation, the other is a restart)

Inhabitants of Remnant, the Faunus, were identified by two key traits. The first is that each individual had physical animal features, with accompanying senses and instincts. Second is that every female was a fully functional hermaphrodite. Arguably the second was the most defining of the species, given time of year, for during the spring, hormones kick in, pheromone laden musk is fills the air, and fertility increase as the entire population from juvenile onward undergo an annual prolonged heat period lasting quite a few weeks.  
  
Every one was in a state of restless sexual tension, the need or want of any decency and restraint quickly crumbles as inhibitions fade to afterthoughts, even the most sexually conservative of folk find themselves ready to throw off their clothing and caution to the wind, having risky sex with anyone they found attractive, from lovers and close friends to neighbors, coworkers and strangers.  
Women, with their dual-gender reproductive roles, were especially inflicted, constantly in ache to breed and be bred, and with their impressive virility, they were the most sexually active, so nearly ninety percent of all female faunus get pregnant every year. Remnant society has long adjusted of course, to the point that laws were changed just for mating season; public sex wasn’t criminalized, the age of consent was lowered, and incest was accepted, even used as family bonding. Few parents had any hang ups about their teenage children getting involved, for they had done the same at that age, and as long as everyone exercised some restraint all was well with society, even cheating wasn’t stigmatized as much, after all there was a recognized distinction between love and sex.

For a typical day of mating season, one need look no further then through a window at Beacon University, where a young Miss Rose was fast at work, hands wrapped around eight inches of juicy, pre-dribbling cock. The fifteen year old flopped on her back in her dorm room bed, completely naked, panting like the doggirl she was. “Uhn~ Why does she always take so long?” Ruby whined as she bit her lip and turned to face the door where the shower could be heard. Her roommate Weiss had been inside more then long enough, it occurred to Ruby with a grin that she was probably using the shower as cover to rub one out, the rich girl was in just as much of a literal rut as everyone else, but she was too proud to masturbate in public or make a mess of splooge.  
  
The puppy giggled and grabbed the nearest condom, slipping it on as she returned to picturing that pretty princess, steam rising around her and water flowing down her flawless pale skin as one of her dainty little hands reaches below her smooth pubis to stroke her uncut Atlasian member. The engineering student’s hand rubbed her sheathed dick faster as she thought of Weiss bending over, presenting and desiring her dick and her seed. Ruby’s balls tightened up and the Corgi let out a moaned for few seconds as she blew a big wad of futanari jism into the rubber.  
  
She panted a bit more and carefully worked the condom off, tying it up and placing it with a few more she had been filling since she woke up. She over to the night stand, taking the box and flipping it over. only ripped packets came falling out. “Great.” Ruby rolled her eyes, she couldn’t wait to get into the shower, if it wasn’t for promising Weiss she would never make a mess in the room masturbating she wouldn’t be stuck in this predicament. As she pondered that the blast of the shower came to a stop, and Ruby snatched up her loofah, toothbrush and razor as the door swung open. “Taking your sweet time princess?”  
  
The Arctic fox heiress huffed indignantly, using a towel on her shoulders to dry her snow white hair. “Have some patience, it was only ten minutes longer then normal.”  
  
“Isn’t that about how long it takes you to cum?” Ruby snickered.  
  
Weiss turned red and faced away. “No! I was just....Conditioning my hair twice, I read somewhere to do that.”  
“Sure you were.” testing her, Ruby pulled in the fox with her free hand and snuggled her silky strands into her neck, Weiss protesting the violation of her personal space with a yelp. “Mmn. Just as soft and lovely as always, I don’t think it made a difference, either that or you were giving little Schnee a massage with the bath.”  
  
Weiss bopped her with her shampoo bottle “You dolt! That’s none of your business.”

Ruby giggled as she lay on the floor with a bump in her head “He seems to agree.” She pointed to Weiss’s small, but serviceable four inches.

Weiss gasped and dropped her towel to cover her waist as ears dropped. “That because I picked up your scent when you molested me.”

Ruby stuck out her tongue. “That just means you love me after all. Were you thinking about me as you fapped?”

Weiss huffed and stomped to her side of the room. “In the shower, now!”

“Oh poo, fine.” Ruby pouted.  
  
Weiss sat at her vanity and began to comb her hair as the puppy entered their tiny dormitory bathroom. After eagerly rubbing out one last load of baby batter down the drain Ruby played with herself as she lathered her young budding body in suds, imagining it was Weiss’s hands that were roaming about her supple skin, squeezing her small firm titties and rubbing her cute round butt. Really, she couldn’t get Weiss out of her mind, especially when touching herself. It was enough to make her hard again and longing for another jerk off, but the water was getting cold so she hurriedly rinsed off, washed her hair and trimmed up the edges of her fluffy patch.  
  
She shook off the water and shivered in the cold air before wrapping a towel around herself. As she pondered whether or not to just deal with the cold and towel off or air dry in the warm bedroom, she heard noises from past the door. The only thing better then a dog-faunus’s ears was their nose, both confirming her suspicions as she pressed one against the wood.  
  
Weiss was indeed masturbating, and lustfully to boot. It was common during mating season, but even by that standard Ruby could hear she was really going to town on her self, so lost into working herself into a spine tingling climax she had no clue she was being eavesdropped on. Ruby could even pick up the sounds of her fingering herself and the scent of the lube she was using. Was that cookie smell?

Just like the perfumed the Corgi wore.

Ruby’s ears twitched as they picked up words through her desperate moaning and heavy breathing.  
“Mn! Ahn! Yes~...uby...Ruby! Hmn!”  
  
Faunus girls have no sexual reservations with each other, it was quite typical, even outside of mating season, for them to shamelessly and casually be nude, masturbate, or have sex in each other’s presence. But Weiss had always refused. Ruby made sense of it now, dick in hand as she continued to listen through the door.  
“Uhn. Fuck. Deeper~ I want you deeper Ruby!”

There was a recognized distinction between love and sex. But no faunus, especially on mating season craves the later more then from the former.

Ruby smiled to herself as she waited for a break in Weiss’s frantic sounds and movements, possibly going to add more lube. She gripped the knob, took a breath and threw open the door. “Weiss!” She shouted as she sprinted off in the buck, throwing herself on the rich girl with a matching dress. The Science major, caught off guard by the intrusion could only grunt as the excitable puppy flopped onto her lithe body. “Unf! What are you doing?” The fox tried to wrestle her off, and Ruby just grabbed her shoulders and loomed over her in a compromising position. “I’m accepting your confession silly.”  
  
“W-what are you talking about?” The fox’s blue eyes shifted back and forth nervously as pink tinged her face.  
  
“I could hear you through the door. The truth is...” The corgi smiled softly, her eyes watering sincerely. “I really like you too.”  
  
Weiss heart skipped as her face further reddened and her body grew warm, though not from the heat of arousal.  
“Really?”  
  
“Really Really.” Ruby beamed, her stubby tail wagging. “Did I ever tell you how cute you are when your hair is down?”  
  
“Be quiet dolt, and kiss me.” Weiss wrapped her arms around her two-years-younger lover and pulled her in, their soft lips meeting. Each girls hands ran sensually up and down the others sides, gently caressing the soft curves of their nubile forms until finally breaking for air. The two looked into each others eyes in silence, both knowing what the other was going to ask without saying it.  
  
“Um...” Ruby broke the silence, shyly looking off to the side. “I kind of ran out of condoms...”  
  
“That’s okay.” Weiss turned her head to side to hide her expression. “It’s my first time receiving, so I want to feel it. And, if it’s with you...” She trailed off and Ruby started climbing down the fox’s torso, planting little kisses along the way across her chest and navel until she found herself between her thighs. Weiss blushed as Ruby inspected her special place, giving her tiny dick a playful kiss before running her tongue up the lips of her pink slit. “So I get to be the first to claim this prestigious pussy? I’m honored my fair princess.” she put on medieval sounding voice, or what she thought sounded like one. The science student rolled her eyes. “Don’t kill the moment.”  
  
With a quick “Right!” in response, Ruby started lapping away at her, Weiss had heard that she had a talent for going down on girls, but Ruby’s skill with her tongue was enough to almost instantly had her curling her toes, was she also part cat-faunus? Ruby gripped her little dick, still coated in some cookie-scented lube and started playing with it like it was a big clitty. Her testes on the inside, Ruby could easily trail her tongue from her vulva up to the tip of her penis, making the rich girl mewl adorably as she worked her wonders, even taking a few opportunities to lick the little pink ring of muscle just below.  
  
Weiss shuddered and shook, biting her finger to stifle her noises, eyes screwed shut to focus only on the feeling of Ruby’s magic tongue. The Corgi started tongue fucking her folds, making her writhe harder and throwing up her head to moan out loud, gripping her black and red locks tightly. Ruby’s tongue hit places she didn’t know she had, her climax came crying out right with her as she squirted, hips bucking uncontrollably into her lover’s face, fucking herself on her tongue as her nectar flowed and several ropes of fox seed rocketed out of her cute dick.  
  
Ruby giggled as she wiped juices from her chin and jism from her face, Weiss panting a bit as her body relaxed, still quivering in some places as her white strands of hair splayed out all around. Ruby spread her legs open and rested her pecker on her dripping snatch, rubbing it. “I can’t wait any longer Weiss, I want you so badly” She attested, running her length back and forth over the hot, _longing_ entrance of her princess’s pure-maiden passage. “Are you sure?”  
  
Weiss drew her shoulders up, holding one arm timidly. She was so cute when she was being shy.  
“Yes, just....be gentle, I’m still sensitive.” Ruby gave a nod, and the doggy pressed her male flesh into her lover’s virginal petals, feeling the lips part and taking her mass inward to envelope it with warm, moist walls squeezing it tightly within. Ruby felt a resistance and pushed through, tearing it and forever claiming the fox’s purity.  
  
Some blood trickled as Ruby rested to let Weiss adjust, who fought her pain by biting her lover’s shoulder. Ruby started to move as she felt her lover squeeze her dick comfortably, gently feeling out the heiress’s carnal depths. Her strokes finding a tempo, each pump gradually grew harder, deeper, Weiss moaned her named, wrapping her legs around her waist to pull her in with each thrust. Ruby responded by going faster, seven inches of her cock darting in and out of the student’s deflowered core.  
  
The canine couple’s tongues soon took to their own dance of organs, sloppily chasing each other around back and forth in their owner’s mouths. Ruby was so bad she was drooling on Weiss, but neither cared, they just wanted to feel each other all over. “You were listening to me?” Weiss asked, breaking for breath.  
  
“Yeah...” Ruby panted, sitting up but maintaining her rhythmic thrusting.  
  
Weiss grimaced. “Then...You know how I want it. D-don’t hold back.”  
  
Ruby nodded and splayed the pale girl’s ballet dancer legs out, letting her crawl up to hold her thighs down with her own, sawing her full length deeply in and out in a downwards angle, nearly a mating press. Ruby grunted and panted as her lover’s walls griped her greedily like a vice with each push. The pressure built inside her, her nuts churning with a freshly made batch of sperm, each one growing impatient to get its job done. “Uhn~ Weiss! I’m gonna...Is it really okay?”  
  
Weiss gripped the sheets, her pussy hungrily trying to swallow her beloved’s twitching rod. “Ah! I’m close too! Together! Uhn! Let’s come together!”  
  
Each bit into each others shoulder, an faunus mating instinct, everything else seemed to fade from existence for the lovers, there was only them, and the thrusting. Crossing the plateau, they ascended ever higher up, peaks within sight as they starred into the windows of each others soul. Their bodies gave in to passion, and dog and fox cried out the others name, holding each other close, Ruby driving her cock as deep as she could to pour her warm seed as far inside her mate as she could, feeling it splash against her cervix. Weiss letting her body arch and lock up, mouth hung open in a long blissful cry as she welcomed the hot salty cream flowing into her fertile baby chamber.  
  
The dog went limp upon the quivering fox, the spent couple kissing and feeling each others skin as their mixed fluids slipped past the engineering student’s softening cock, dripping down to stain the sheets with their proof of love. Weiss reached around the softly pat and rub Ruby’s soft rump, getting a cute smile from her. The science major grinned and pulled her lover closer to whisper into one of her happily twitching ears. “Ready to swap roles?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's your vanilla scene, it just gets hardcore from here on out folks. Naturally Bumblebee is up next, though we won't be having bestslut Blake like before, that reminds me. Since I'll be updating the girls bodies for the sequel, I'm curious if anyone is for or against Blake shaving the bellabush. I personally kinda feel like it's part of her sex appeal, but I could see her trying out any style honestly.
> 
> Anyhoo, till next time, Safety and Peace out.  
> If you like my stuff and wanna stay updated, ask me to invite you to my discord server, where you can hang out with other cool nerds and shoot the shit about from game and comics to shipping and roleplaying. 
> 
> Bokky the samurai#3492


	2. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've found a nice groove keeping Whiterose cute, vanilla and fluffy, and having Blake and Yang be raunchy AF.  
> You know....having given it some thought, I think I do support BB more then WR, It's just that romantic subplots have nothing to do with the rest of the story, and at any rate should focus on the actual relationship itself, not the gender/sexuality of the characters. 
> 
> Seriously, whether this or that character is straight or gay is completely irrelevant in storytelling, the important part is the relationship itself and that's why I'm pissed; If I'm supposed to believe Blake and Yang are soulmates then the show has a done a shitty job of accomplishing that (though to be fair, it does a shitty job of everything).
> 
> And really, how the ship is being handled and presented is what people argue about, NOT the fact that it's homosexual you stupid fucking wasps.

Despite everything, the faunus are able to carry out their daily lives in relative normality. Sure, one was always busting to blow off steam, but they had ample opportunities. Students could rub it out in the middle of a classroom lecture, venues like stores kept bathrooms well stocked with condoms and specially made wipes, a restaurant or bar could have a glory hole or two in the back, theaters played porno and accepted outside sex toys, the malls, parks, public pools, and even playgrounds were set up for public sex and the occasional orgy.  
  
For a working faunus, those opportunities came from their customers. It was typical for a waitress to suck someone off while they waited for their order, a cop to let off a petty theft or dope possession for a titfuck, or a pizzagirl to take a creampie instead of a tip. For Blake Belladonna, a local mechanic, her “preferred customer bonus” was teasing and flirting with her clients whilst she worked, tantalizing them with her words and body for the duration of a tune-up or repair, hearing their breath grow hot and heavy and smell them sweat as they watched her work on her art in frustration and longing.  
  
And she loved to take her time.  
  
Yang was at her wit’s end, hard-to-get girls were enough of a trial for the impatient salamander, but her favorite mechanic was practically tormenting her sexually, she even had her jumpsuit zipped down to her navel and was purposely contorting herself to draw the eye to her ample B-cup cleavage. How she wanted to lick every inch of that soft creamy skin as the catgirl took extra long fine-tuning her suspension, stopping at every other adjustment to brush her beautiful long hair back in that classic nonverbal signal that bared the skin of her neck coupled with a quick come-hither glance and matching smirk.  
  
Yang coughed twice as she adjusted her jeans, which were awfully tight and not just for showing off her leg day perfect attendance. “How much longer kitten? I think the little guys are turning blue.”  
Blake smiled and step in front of her, flaunting her movements with the grace befitting her animal as she made a show of turning around to give her a full view of her shapely body. “Just a little bit longer~.” she replied, singing each word as she bent over to get to the tires on Yang’s bike, pressing her buttocks into the rider. “Gotta check your pressure.”  
  
Yang could only draw in a sharp breath and bite her tongue, she was certainly feeling pressure right now. Blake had a strict ‘no touching’ rule unless she physically guided her hands to where she wanted to be grabbed. Really, the whole thing was like a stripper’s performance, particularity the way she would she would move about as she worked, even doing that leg crossing thing to climb over the bike seat instead of just walking around the effing thing. But an actual stripper would show more skin!  
  
“Fucking cock tease.” Yang uttered under a breath, using all manner of willpower she had not to just fondle and smack that perfect heart shaped booty. Goddamn it she was grinding against her bulge. “Gawd. If you keep this up I won’t be responsible for what I’ll do.”  
  
Blake hummed and rolled her eyes. “Alright, you can touch.” she wiggled her butt on her playfully.  
Yang grunted and settled for it, firmly grasping her cheeks and kneading them, even through the coverall’s material she could feel how she was firm enough for a bite mark to last for a whole day or more. Dammit, this was supposed to be a ‘little’ tune-up, by now she should be busting a nut all over her face. Last time this happened she made up some crap just to milk more time out of it, what kind of idiot would believe headlights need fluid to work?  
  
Blake _finally_ stood up, leaning back into Yang like a girl swooning for her prince charming. “Mmn~ not much longer hun.” She took the blonde’s hand and placed them on her front. Yang nearly shuddered, burying her nose into her neck, her pheromones mixed with motor oil, an equally sexy scent for the reptile. “Just need to replace some worn out screws.”  
  
“You liar.” Yang almost spat, she was stalling again.  
  
Blake giggled and spun them both around so she could access her work bench, “Not at all~ I take pride in my diligence, especially for such a beautiful machine...riding it must be so fun for you.” She chuckled as started picking out new screws and laying them, one by one, slowly, still grinding and rubbing against her agitated customer. “I know I’d love a ride with you.”

Yang sighed and placed her hands on the cat’s shoulders, firmly grasping them. A shiver crawled up the mechanic’s spine as the air in the garage seem to change.  
  
“Sorry about this Blakey,” She said, in a creepily calm manner. “But I’m afraid I’m gonna have to rape you.”  
  
Blake gasped as she was given a sharp push, forcing her over the workbench, her toolbox hitting the floor with a clamor of its spilling contents. “No! Yang!?” Blake shouted, thrashing about as the stronger woman kept her pinned and finagled to free her from her suit, Pulling the top half off to free her breasts.  
  
“I warned you, didn’t I?” Yang grinned as she figured _fuck it_ and ripped her sleeves off, her body exposed from the waist up, the grease stains doing little to mar her beauty. “You should know better then to lead someone like me on during this time of year.” She had the suit down to her waist, her kitten hostage helplessly kicking.  
  
“I’m sorry! Please stop! I’ll blow you!” Blake pleaded as Yang decided to just rip her good suit clean off her body, “I won’t charge for the service, Just stop!” Yang flipped her over, spreading her sexy legs to get a good look at her ample, shaved package hanging flaccid above her pretty little pussy, her perky nipples stiff in the cool garage air. “Too little too late kit-cat.” The salamander pulled down her pants to whip out thirteen inches of circumcised fem-phallus, its big red tip leaking profusely. “I’ll try to make it feel good for you, but I make no promises.”  
  
Blake cried out as Yang shoved inside of her right to the hilt, still wet from her preferred form of foreplay the mechanic’s pussy offered no resistance to the blondes invasion, her big juicy balls smacking against the cat’s ass with each forceful push, the salamander thinking of nothing but how to get off as she hammered her hot twat, grunting like a pig. Blake tried in vain to push her attacker off and away with her legs, a futile effort against the bulkier woman bearing down on her. Feeling the hot throbbing cock churning pre back and forth inside her, she resorted to hitting Yang, slapping her across the face and punching her square in the jaw, even using her nails to claw at her throat, but the blonde just grinned and continued to ravage her, faster now. Shit, she _liked_ pain.  
  
Yang moaned and withdrew from her victim, pulling her off the bench to have her fall flat on her ass on the hard pavement before blasting her surprised face her powerful stream of thick baby batter. Rope after rope spurting out of her raging rod for several seconds, the blonde rolling her eyes and shuddering as a wave of relief washed over her. “Phew....I needed that.”  
  
The disgruntled feline looked up with searing contempt in the one eye not covered in spunk, her face making no effort to hide her intention to stab the shit out of Yang repeatedly and throw her corpse into a trash compactor.  
Yang gripped the back of her hair. “What was that about a blowjob?”  
  
“Oh sh- _glug_ ”  
  
Yang rammed into her mouth pussy and humped her head against the drawers of the work bench, bumping her knees with each thrust down her hot tight throat. Blake was more of a head-giving girl, she rarely did deepthroats and certainly never on a cock of such length and girth. Her nose buried in a thick jungle of blonde curls, she could do nothing but gag, cough and choke as Yang’s package repeatedly blocked her airway, feeling the veins in the shaft as precum and saliva spilled down her chin and smeared on her balls. She felt around, reaching for something, anything to help her out of this jam and give this brute her just desserts, then she found it, right where her toolbox fell. She waited for the right moment, bearing through her discomfort, fondling Yang’s balls, feeling and listening for the tells of her approaching climax.  
  
The blonde shoved harder into her throat, feeling it start to adjust to her pulsing mass. Her breath hot and heavy, her moans throaty and deep, she closed her eyes to focus only on the pleasurable feeling of the pressure building inside her, growing great and great and ready to explode. Blake timed it perfectly, swinging a pipe wrench upwards between her legs at the very moment of climax.  
  
Everything went white.  
  
Yang relived every memory she had both cherished and painful on fast forward as ripples of ecstasy and jolts of excruciating pain coursed everywhere throughout her body, bouncing back and forth all around her nervous systems as jets of spunk flew from her member, screaming in pleasure and agony all at once. “Ahhhn! Wh-what the fuck!?” she cried in a high-pitched voice as she collapsed on her back. Blake stood to her feet, wiping her face with the tatters of her coveralls as she glowered down at the incapacitated biker, pondering what to do with her now that she was at her mercy.  
  
“Well...” She shrugged and squatted over her cock. “Eye for an eye I suppose.”  
  
Blake lowered down and took her pecker back inside her cunt. “Hmm...” She gently fondled her balls feeling them for any signs of permanent damage. “Ah good, I was worried I’d have broken them.”  
Yang, still rattled by the aftershocks, murmured in response. “uh....w-wait what are you planning?”  
Blake looked back at with a grin. “I’m gonna rape you until I’m sure I’m pregnant, then I’m gonna have mommy and daddy force you to take responsibility.” She started bouncing, forcing Yang to watch her sweet ass bopping up and down. Her body still in state of shock, she couldn’t get it to move except to shake her head. “No no no Blake! You can’t do that, you know I’m a pump and dump girl, I’d be a terrible father.”  
  
Blake didn’t listen, only moaning as she took her client to her cervix, her hips rising and dropping faster and faster as she squeezed her victims dick like a vice, rapidly relaxing and tightening on it as the pressure in her dam built up. “Ahhn~ Please Blake don’t do this.” The lizard-girl begged. “I’ll pay you double! Triple! I’ll let you tease me for hours just don’t make me cum-Uhn! Insiiiide!” The Blonde couldn’t resist her own body, a lifestyle of risky sex biting her in the ass as her instincts just figured this was another fling and prepped to let loose a fresh hot bath of splooge like it was no big deal as Blake slammed down on her one last time.  
  
The pussy’s pussy milked the sperm right out of the helpless reptile, though it felt wonderful for Yang, a deep pit in her stomach formed as she realized that her days of partying were over. Blake basked in her afterglow, face flushed as she put a hand on her tummy, relishing the feeling of the hot semen in her womb. “I think this one would be a panther.” She commented, Faunus children were always the same family of animal as the birth mother, she herself was birthed by a cougar. “Hmm, but a lynx would be real cute too, what do you think?”  
She turned back to see Yang just lying in defeat, mentally willing herself to accept her new lifestyle to come.  
  
Blake gave an inquisitive hum, then moved a bit on her reluctant fiance’s pecker, still hard inside her, still capable of spewing out more and more to ensure a conception. “Alright then.” Blake spun around, taking Yang’s legs to put her in the amazon position. “Round two.” The blonde could only grimace and mope as the kitten continued to have her way with her for the next couple hours. She warmed up, eventually, and the two discussed baby names as they took turns doing anal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go shippers, you get your bumblebaby.
> 
> I say 'shippers' instead of 'wasps' because I feel its important to make a distinction between people who ship them out of genuine affection for the characters, and the lying-ass shitheels who only PRETEND to care.
> 
> For real, the wasps do NOT truly care about Blake and Yang, if they did they would want the relationship to mean something and be special, not cheap. They went into the show hoping for a lesbian romance, so they latched on to the first girl-girl pairing that gave them any reason to ship them at all. If it wasn't Bumblebee they'd be doing this same shit with Cimerald or some crap by now. 
> 
> Every time they call someone homophobic (which I find to be more laughable then offensive) they are basically admitting they just wanna virtue signal for liking a cartoon that has lesbians in it, that's why I'm not surprised they refer to Korrasami, because it was the same back then, and it's also why they moan about muh LGBT representation as if Blake and Yang are the only characters who could possibly be gay, which is straight up dead wrong. 
> 
> Bottom line: I want Blake and Yang to get together because they love each other, not because their both girls.  
> That fact gives me and anyone who feels the same more right to call ourselves bumblebee shippers then the wasps will EVER have.


	3. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So then, this was inspired by a hentai doujin I read a number of years ago, Mating season on the futanari animal girl planet.  
> This little scene is a bit of a tribute to it, in so far as it mimics the public transportation sex angle which was a scene in the comic. My current plan is to get a long term project going and do one other chapter of anything else on the side. While I've put some work into a sequel to my old rwby futa fic (which is nearing 100k views Woo!) I'm still at a stage of tossing ideas around because of some plot threads I want to do. Anyways, Happy fapping!

Even the daily commute wasn’t sparred the rampant displays of carnal affection. Poor little bunny girl Velvet Scarlatina had her face against the window of a bus, her cheek and ample breast smushed against the glass, watching the streets and cars glide past her vision as her coworker plowed her clean shaved pussy. Coco grunted with each push, gripping her through her opened office wear. Being a natural prey to her girlfriend, Velvet was powerless to deny the fashionable she-wolf’s advances when this time of year came around, and she could do nothing but moan as her walls were stretched and stirred by ten inches of uncircumcised, vein bulging cock meat, cottontail twitching excitedly.  
  
Coco panted a bit as he slowed down only briefly to put her prey’s foot up on the seat, letting her hit even deeper. “Gah! Uhn! You’re hitting my womb.” The bunny cried, her big ears informing her that the other passengers were rubbing themselves even faster now. “Ahn! Good! Cause I’m clooose~” Coco shivered, a slight curve in her back as she pressed as deeply as she could, her eyes no doubt rolling up behind her six-hundred lien shades as her internal testes fired up. “Wait.” Velvet shook her head, “I promised my parents I wouldn’t get pregnant this year. Not inside me please.”  
  
Coco’s ears shifted as she nearly growled. “Ugh, fine.” She took a step back pushed down the rabbit’s shoulder as she spun her around, getting her face at crotch level, feeling her hesitant breaths on it. “Well?”  
Velvet meeped a little and took her member into her one free hand, stroking it from leaking tip to curl-flanked base. As soon as she touched it with the tip of her tongue, her ears were gripped like handles, her nose tickled by brown bristle before she realized the wolf wang was lodged down her throat, cutting off her air supply as Coco fucked her face, or rather, used it to masturbate with.

The wolf tipped her head back, mouth hung open in long deep moans of pleasure, one of the men, A badger and a couple of ferret schoolgirls blew their wads, one jet of jism flying to hit a pretty goat waitress, who simply laughed and continued her own masturbation while scooping cum off her face and licking it from her fingers. Oh, now there’s an idea. Coco thrust her hips and pulled Velvet’s head into her pelvis in sync, driving her dick as deep as it could go, the poor bunny’s mouth stuck in a obscene O shape as the exertion drew tears, running her make up as the predator’s phallus twitched in her throat tellingly. She was ready to take that hot salty load down her gullet and out her nose as she had so many other times when Coco uncharacteristically withdrew from her mouth.  
  
Just as she wondered what was up, the answer came when Coco’s cum-canon blasted her. Shutting her eyes on reflex, she moaned as the warm cream coated her face and neck. Coco sighed as she relaxed, looking down at her work with a smile, Velvet’s face was already cute enough what with it being framed by that chocolate colored hair, but to see it marked with her seed had her decide that she was indeed a perfect ten, even the little pout she made was irresistibly adorable.  
  
“What are you giggling for?” She asked as she rose to her feet. “Oh nothing....” Coco kissed her cheek and started licking up her own baby batter. “Just that you’re absolutely delectable.” Velvet’s ears drooped as she rolled her eyes, while predator and prey translated to sexual dominance as one would expect, the submissive rabbit didn’t like being compared to food. No, she liked to be used, it’s why her hand had not once left her thick eleven inch member since this little fiasco started. She enjoyed the feeling of being powerless as the pretty predator used her like an object. Now that her mouth had been treated like an onahole and her face a cumrag, it was high time she’d be made a dildo.  
  
Velvet harrumphed and plopped onto the seat, looking at her girlfriend expectantly who got the clue. Coco pulled her leggings and black lace panties the rest of the way down her legs, freeing one fancy shoed foot to set by the rabbit’s thick thigh. The she-wolf lifted her office skirt and squatted on the rabbit’s pillowy lap facing outwards, gripping the bar above as she took her prey’s pecker into her hairy canine cunt.  
  
Coco did all the work, bouncing up and down vigorously on the big bunny boner, happily moaning as her girlfriend made those cute noises she loved behind her. Velvet bit her lip and squeezed herself, fighting the urge to to grab the wolf’s womanly hips and thrust back up into her. Even though she had already birthed a couple of cubs, Coco was damn tight, and seemingly trying to milk her semen right out of her.  
It was working. “Guh~ C-coco!” She called out as the bus made a turn, shifting them and the angle they fornicated in. “I also promised my parents-” The she-wolf interrupted her with a groan, this was a real climax killer. “Right right, no babies this year, got it.” Coco rolled her eyes and pulled off her girlfriend, adjusting a bit to take her pussy-juice coated dick fully into her rectum in one drop, raising another lovely sound from the meek bunny.

“What kind of bunny tries not to breed?” The wolfess lamented, grinding a bit to loosen up her back package, “That’s like a bull with a micro-penis.” Velvet almost bucked her hips, Coco’s vice-like chocolate tunnel was practically swallowing her length, “Sorry...” Her ears drooped as she twitched inside, releasing a steady stream of pre that dripped down to her base and ran down the smooth sack of lemon sized orbs that produced it. “It’s okay babe.” Coco assured as she reached behind to pat her. “It’s just....fuck! I need to be filled!”  
Coco’s fingers disappeared inside her slavering core, thighs and buttcrack shiny with her excessive nectar spillage. The wolfgirl always got hit by heat like a anvil, every year her twat would ache for cock and cum. She needed to feel a great pecker stuffing her full and pumping her with hot milk, she needed another bastard to grow in her belly, another cute little headache to feed and love. “Gawd. I can’t rest until I’m certain I’ll be pushing a brat out.”  
  
Someone nearby cleared their throat. “Um, Miss? Perhaps I can be of help?” He had been nearby the whole time, and while he hadn’t been masturbating as others had taken too, there was no doubt his slacks looked tight. Coco peaked an eye over her shades to check her suitor out. Tall and well groomed, with eastern features and skin tinted bronze. She could tell from his musk he was rippling with muscle underneath his suit, she eyed his pin, Yatsuhashi, from another company they had some friendly deals with. “Well, since you’re so kind, I suppose you could.”  
  
The horse eared man nodded and begin to unbuckle his pants, “That is if it’s okay with your lover as well?”  
Coco smiled, a hunk and a gentleman. “Of course, she watches me fuck other girls all the time.” She could feel the bunny blushing behind her, just because she was willing to do it on a dirty bus didn’t mean Velvet was okay with complete strangers knowing she was a cuck. Yatsuhashi dropped his pants, his boxers following suit and Coco nearly gasped as his manhood sprang out. As befitting a horse, his cock was a glorious length, about sixteen inches by rough estimation and just about as thick as Velves, foreskin completely covering the tip. “Would you like me to use protection?”  
  
“How sweet of you to be considerate.” Coco bobbed a bit slower on the rabbit ramrod, giving her lips a spread to entice the stud. “But you don’t really wanna restrain such a beast do you? Go right ahead and fuck me raw and pour your stallion seed in me.” Yatsu grinned in reply, her slit as sopping wet as it was he didn’t bother to prepare, just sliding his big bastard inside right to the hilt. Velvet could feel through Coco’s rectal walls as her vagina welcomed the mass inside and soon enough it was slamming back and forth just like the girl riding on her lap.

 The bus engine, moans of masturbating passengers and another couple getting their own freak on in the back, even the siren of a nearby firetruck, Coco’s voice drowned the whole cacophony out as she was lost in her own world. Heat was known to intensify stimulation, and the harder it hit someone the stronger it would be. Combine that with the facts that Coco had three days of pent-up breeding-urge and that she hadn’t gotten DP’d since New Year’s (She could never say no to Sambuka) meant she was might as well have had probes in her brain directly stimulating her pleasure centers, her throes appearing as though she was already having one massive, prolonged orgasm. Yatsu grunted, the way she squeezed him was tighter then any girl he’d score with before, it was hard to fuck her deep without being too rough. Yet with her juices flowing like a river, it was hard to stay inside of her, and the movements of the bus weren’t helping. He had his own pace and force he liked to use, but it was clear this horny wolf didn’t care for technique, she wanted a good hard, pure instinct driven mating fuck.

A few moments and the trio found their rhythm. Well, Coco and Yatsu did, Velvet continued to writhe beneath the canine cumslut, her pre now having dripped to the floor below, covering up some long ago set-in stain were presumably some transient urinated. Coco was full ahego now, her shades askew and her tongue out as she fucked herself on her prey’s penis with perfect timing as to have at least one hole taking a shaft to the base at any one time. “Ahn! Oh! fuck! So! Big! God! They’re rubbing together inside me!” A few more passengers reached climax, the whole bus was wafting with the stench of sex, even the cardinal man driving the vehicle was seriously debating if it was worth the risk of trying to man the wheel one handed because he was not going to wait until his route was finished to take care of his hard on. Jerking off was also the only sexual relief Mr.Winchester ever had in his life.  
  
The trio hit their peaks, Coco arched her back and squirted as she howled, Velvet and Yatsu right behind her as they emptied their nuts, stuffing her womb and bowels with hot, potent horse and hare spunk. “Ahhnnn!” Coco shivered all over a moment, relaxed, andpanted, now aware of how much she was sweating. “I think I can feel the sperms fighting over who gets to fertilize my egg.” Yatsu let out a breath as he came down. “Happy to have helped,” He pulled out his rapidly softened cock, though he had the virility of a horse he couldn’t compete with a rabbit’s refractory “I’m sure you’ll have some cute cubs.” he smiled and redressed.  
  
Coco giggled and waved him off, charm and flattery like that could get him into the pants of a lot of girls, she figured he already knew that. Getting off of Velvet she sat down next to her, giving a few strokes to the cock that had been deep in her ass, smearing the cum. “Is that going to keep you?” The bunny asked. “Hopefully.” Coco shrugged and rubbed her balls a bit. “Enough to keep me focused on work at least.” She went down, putting her head in the Rabbit’s lap to suck on her juicy dick. “Work?” Oh yeah, that’s what they were taking the bus for. Quickly Velvet checked out the window, looking to see how much longer they had when she caught site of their office building a whole block behind them. “Babe, we missed our stop again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing my discord thing is cool but not really the best way to keep followers updated. I mean Twitters a thing but I've never really cared for social media enough to keep with it, I'd prolly only give it a try if I knew there was enough interest.  
> There is a bunch of shit I need to sort out, artist woes right? I enjoy my hobbies but I'm nowhere near a point where I could realistically thrive on them, I'm not even sure if I'm capable of carrying out commissions yet.  
> But I suppose I wouldn't get anywhere at all if I didn't at least try, so fuck it, I'll just keep on truckin' and see where it takes me. Safety and peace out.


End file.
